In this day of age, safety is the utmost importance for all people in the world because of all the car jackings and kidnappings that are going on, it is almost impossible to be safe. Some people are being held hostage and are hidden in trunks to be transported from place to place. There is a need to be able to unlock the trunk from the inside and to be able to escape if bound.